Little Sister
by IceTypesAreCool
Summary: Kiara and her parents traveled to the kingdom of Arendelle, where Kiara was accidentally (or maybe not) left. Now, she faces the challenge of becoming an instant-Princess, with Jack Frost as her mentor, when Anna is sick and Elsa and Kristoff leave to find an antidote. Will they be back in time before an evil, but familiar, force declares war while Kiara's in charge?
1. Chapter 1: New

Chapter 1: New

One day, in a small forested village just outside an icy kingdom, a young girl wandered into the square. She gazed upon all that she saw, not that it was much, but for the girl, it was breathtaking. The aurora borealis, the crystals against the leafy, but seemingly abandoned huts, everything. She sat in the dead center of town, and eventually fell asleep on the grass. Two small figures eventually approached the girl.

"Does she seem safe enough for you, Pabbie?"

"I don't know, Bulda."

The female figure whined, "But we gave the other ones a chance."

"... Alright."

It was the start of something new.

~Eight Years Later~ (Kiara's P.O.V.)

I woke up from a rough night's sleep and realized what day it was. I shot out of bed and changed into my favorite blue dress.

I burst out of my little hut and ran to the town square. I may have been a bit loud, but that's how I was raised.

"Good morning, everyone!" I got a few groans from those trying to sleep in, but most of my family was already awake. I went over to help my mom with breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie," Mom said to me. "I see you remember what day it is."

"Yup," I said proudly. Today, I'm going down to the courtyard of Arendelle, and Queen Elsa is going to make an ice skating rink. But the main reason for me going down to Arendelle is that I'm visiting my brothers, Kristoff and Sven. I packed myself a small breakfast snack to eat as I walked, and said bye to Mom and everyone else.

As I got around ten feet from where Kristoff and Princess Anna were standing, Sven and Olaf suddenly came up to me.

"Hey Sven, hey Olaf," I said, rubbing both of their heads. They led me to where Kristoff and Princess Anna were having a conversation. "Hey Kristoff," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into a bear hug. "And Princess Anna," I curtseyed as I said to her.

"Please, Kiara, you can just call me Anna," she said, but it was hard for me not to call her 'Princess.'

"Okay, I'll try... Anna." Even though I'd been to Arendelle three times this week, it was still better than doing chores around the village.

"Kiara, can I talk to you for a second?" Kristoff said to me, as he pulled me away from the group.

"What's up?" I asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Anna was desperately trying not to come over or eavesdrop.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and showed it to me.

"You want to guess what's in here?"

"Not really, can you just tell me?" I was anxious to see what was inside.

Kristoff popped open the box and inside was a glorious icy-colored diamond ring.

"You're not proposing to Queen Elsa, are you?" I asked him sarcastically. He shook his head and we both laughed.

"But don't tell anyone. Only you, me, and Sven know about this," he said cautiously.

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2: An Ice, Cool Day

Chapter 2: An Ice, Cool Day (Kiara's P.O.V.)

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and I traveled as a group to the courtyard where Queen Elsa was going to make the skating rink. As I was excitedly mumbling to myself, Anna kept trying to correct me whenever I said "Princess Anna" or "Queen Elsa," but I couldn't help it.

We reached the courtyard, and Anna led us close to the castle gates, where Elsa was waiting for her sister's arrival.

"Ready?" she asked everyone, and we all cheered. She gracefully stepped out and the ground beneath her foot became covered in ice. I watched as the ice progressed through the courtyard and crept under my bare feet. Whenever I go ice skating, I never wear skates. I think it's much more fun to feel the ice beneath my feet. Afterwards, Elsa walked into the castle and left Anna on charge, although nothing bad was going to happen.

An hour or so of skating later, I waddled into the castle to get some water. The hall was open to everyone for refreshments and just to get off the ice for a little while. I saw Elsa, so I went over to her. But she seemed to be with someone else already.

I didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but that's what I ended up doing. Elsa was talking to a man with silvery white hair, and ocean blue eyes. Once again, I didn't mean to, but I just stared at them for a few minutes, drinking my water and eating the breakfast snack I forgot to eat earlier.

"You know, Elsa," the man said, "you should just leave Anna in charge for the rest of the day. She'll understand that you want a day off."

"But I don't think she's ready for the responsibility just yet," Elsa said.

"It's only going to be one afternoon. How badly could she mess it up?"

"... Alright. I'll go ask her to watch the kingdom for today."

Just as Elsa was about to walk outside, Kristoff came in to talk to her. He didn't seem to notice the man and walked right to Elsa.

"Can I ask you something?" he said to her. Elsa flicked off the man and he walked away.

Kristoff pulled out the same box he showed me and told Elsa about how he was going to propose to Anna.

"Of course you have my blessing," Elsa said excitedly, pulling him into a hug. That's when I realized that one of the castle servants was looking at me strangely and I walked over to Elsa and Kristoff.

"Hi Kristoff," I said as I walked up, "and Queen Elsa."

"Please," she said, just like Anna, "just call me Elsa."

"Oh, right. I don't think you two have formally met. Kiara, this is Elsa, and Elsa, this is my sister, Kiara," Kristoff introduced us to each other.

"So, when are you planning the proposal?" Elsa asked, reading my mind.

"I was thinking a few weeks from now," he replied. We all knew that the day he was talking about was Anna's birthday, which there would be a ball for. I could just imagine him dancing with Anna and, in the middle of the song, he'd kneel down to ask her. It would be perfect.

Just as I snapped out of my daydream, I felt something tap my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw the man Elsa was talking to behind me. He looked at me, I looked at him. He walked backwards towards the snack table, and I followed. He looked at me again, and moved to the left. My eyes followed, and he seemed perplexed, as if I had done a magic trick.

"Hi," I finally said to him.

"Hello," he said back. Then he paused, and spoke again, "Can you see me?"

I laughed in my head at that question, and replied, "Can't everyone?"

He smiled at me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."


	3. Chapter 3: Smooth Start

Chapter 3: Smooth Start (Kiara's P.O.V.)

"Kiara," I introduced myself, and shook his hand.

"So, did you come to skate, or have conversation?" he asked.

"Mostly to skate and visit my brothers," I answered.

"Then let's skate," he said, and led me back out to the courtyard, but be started to lift his feet off the ground, and he was flying.

We skated together for a little bit, and had conversation as we skated.

"So, you believe in Jack Frost?" he asked.

"Well, you're right here in front of me," I replied, and we both chuckled.

"You believe in the Tooth Fairy, or the Sandman, or Santa Claus?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, they're just friends of mine. Do you believe in the boogeyman?" he said, more seriously.

"Well," I said, "yes and no."

He cocked his head to the side, so I explained myself, "I do believe in him, but I never let myself think he'll get the best of me," I said proudly.

"That's perfect. You'll make a perfect princess."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna and Kristoff will be getting married, so you'll technically be royalty," he explained.

I gave myself a second to process, and that thought made me excited. "That would be amazing!"

~A Few Weeks Later~

"Happy birthday, Anna!"

Everyone, from Arendelle and a few close friends to Elsa and Anna from other kingdoms, were at Anna's birthday ball. The music was playing all of Anna's favorite songs, the servants served all of her favorite foods, everything was just the way Anna wanted it to be.

"Happy birthday, Anna!" I said, as I found my way to her and Kristoff.

"Thanks, Kiara," she said.

I nudged Kristoff and gave him a have-you-asked-her-yet look, and he replied with a not-yet look.

Eventually, the night, which was more like morning now, was coming to a close, and the last dance if the night was starting. I had been watching Anna and Kristoff from a distance, and he had still not asked her. As the musicians were about to play Anna's favorite song, "What Love Really Means," I asked if I could sing along while they played. They accepted, even though this song didn't have any words originally written to it. I ended up making the words up as I went along.

"This is a special song for the birthday princess. Hope you love it," I said, before cueing the band to start playing.

_He cries in the corner where nobody sees_

_He's the kid with the story no one would believe._

_He prays every night 'Dear God, won't you please?_

_Could you send someone here who will love me?'_

_Who will love me for me,_

_Cuz nobody has shown me what love,_

_What love really means..._

_What love really means..._

_Her office is shrinking a little each day,_

_She's the woman whose husband has run away._

_She'll go to the gym after working today_

_Maybe if she was thinner, then he would've stayed..._

_And she says_

_Who'll love me for me,_

_Not for what I have done or what I will become._

_Who will love me for me,_

_Cuz nobody has shown me what love,_

_What love really means..._

_He's waiting to die as he sits all alone_

_He's the man in the cell who regrets what he's done._

_He utters a cry from the depths of his soul,_

_'Dear Lord, forgive me, I wanna go home.'_

_Then he heard a voice somewhere deep inside_

_And it said, _

_'I know you've murdered and I know you've lied_

_And I have watched you suffer all of your life_

_And now that you'll listen I'll, I'll tell you that I...'_

_I will love you for you_

_Not for what you have done_

_Or what you will become_

_I will love you for you_

_I will give you the love_

_The love that you never knew_

_Love you for you_

_Not for what you have done_

_Or what you will become_

_I will love you for you_

_I will give you the love_

_The love that you never knew..."_

As the music faded out, I said, "Now, Kristoff, it's the perfect time."

He understood what I meant, and knelt down and took out the box.

"Anna, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4: All's Well

(Author's Note): Hey! So, as I meant to write earlier but forgot, I'm probably going to update this at least once a week, depending on how fast I can type on my iPod. So expect at least one upload a week, but probably not on Mondays or Fridays. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story!

Chapter 4: All's Well (Kiara's P.O.V.)

The reception went rather smoothly, the only complication being Anna almost tripping over her long and elegant wedding dress as I walked her down the aisle. She was beautiful, and Kristoff looked the best I'd ever seen him in all my thirteen years of him as my brother. Elsa acted as the priest; I was both one of Kristoff's best... creatures (he had chosen Sven and I to be his 'best men'), and one of Anna's bridesmaids, as well as Olaf and someone I didn't recognize, but was apparently a close relative to Anna and Elsa and had short brown hair.

The vows and other parts of the ceremony flew by, and after about twenty minutes of standing between Kristoff and Elsa, I realized Jack was hovering over my shoulder. He was almost a foot and a half taller that me and could easily just look over my head just standing, but I guess he'd rather fly above me.

Anna and Kristoff had both said "I do," after what seemed like only a half hour, and everyone celebrated, cheered, and the chefs started to cut the grand wedding cake into pieces; Anna and Kristoff shared the first piece.

(Anna's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I finally got married today! Good thing Elsa rejected the blessing of the marriage of me and that jerk, Hans, or else I wouldn't have met my actual, one true love! I was sure to remind her of it every time I saw her until right before the reception, when Kiara and I were preparing to walk down the aisle.

Even though I tripped, Kiara twirled me around, so it just looked like part of the act. I was so thankful to her for doing that. It seemed as if she did it effortlessly, like she was planning for me to trip, but she had known ahead of time how my dress would flow around me, and how clumsy I am, so it would be only natural that she would expect that.

But once we reached the altar where Kristoff and Elsa were standing and Elsa started speaking, I looked at Kristoff and got a little lost in his eyes, and didn't snap back the earth till he was spoken to be Elsa. I then realized I was next, so I paid attention for the few moments as much as I could.

After we read our vows, which I had to look at my script for, we both said the two words and kissed. Then, Kristoff and I shared the first piece of the wedding cake, the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, I know. But if I write too much it'll be WAY too much and confusing. So just deal with it. Reviewing and following would be nice. Even if your review is bad, I won't be upset, btw. Bye~!


	5. Chapter 5:That Ends

A/N: Hey! Gosh, chapter five already. Enjoy! Also, don't forget to review, even if it's about a problem. I need to know!

Chapter 5: Foreigner (Kiara's P.O.V.)

"Jack?" I called out to the empty halls of the castle late at night. Everyone was in the ballroom with Anna and Kristoff, except for Jack.

"Yeah?" he said, sneaking up behind me. I jumped, almost punching him in the face, but I thankfully didn't.

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed, putting a hand on the back of my neck.

"Who else would it be? You were calling for me," Jack said jokingly. "Did you see that guy, Aaron, at Anna's birthday party?"

"What 'Aaron?' I went over the attendance list, like, seven times," I said. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Well, apparently seven isn't enough," he said sarcastically, and led me to where this man named Aaron was. He was in the ballroom with everyone else, but he looked much more jumpy than everyone else.

"What's so strange about him?" I asked Jack. "Maybe he's just partied out."

"I don't know, but he's giving me an odd feeling."

"Let's just hope nothing happens."

A/N: Sorry, short chapter. I just kinda don't feel like writing. It's almost 10:30 and I really should be sleeping but I wanted to finish this really fast. Again, so sorry, maybe I'll get a longer one by next week.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions

**A/N: Hey! I guess this is another chapter. Hooray. Sorry for late update, I've been busy with school and stuff like that.**

**I just want to thank markwyldespinebuster for following and favoriting and reviewing! Thanks so much! It means a lot. :)**

**Anyway, il just let you read now.**

Chapter 6: Suspicions (Aaron's P.O.V.)

"They're on to me," I whispered into my hand, where a microphone was located.

"Don't worry about it," my master's hoarse voice came through. I walked towards the cake, looked around to see if anyone was watching, and snatched the Anna figurine, leaving little Kristoff to stand on the top layer alone.

~~Meanwhile~~ (Kiara's P.O.V.)

"Hey, newlyweds!" I beamed as I wrapped my arms around Anna and Kristoff's waists and squeezed them tightly.

"Hey Kiara," Kristoff replied.

"How you two liking the party?" I asked them, and Anna started babbling about how much she loved the decorations and how everything was just how she imagined it.

"I mean, you and Elsa did plan it after all, two of the three people who know me best," she finished, smiling. I returned the smile, hugged them, and left when someone else wanted to talk to them.

"Looks like they're enjoying today," I said to Jack as he strolled by.

"And they'll never forget it," he said. He looked over both his shoulders and stopped short. "The cake, the Anna!"

"What?" I exclaimed, looking to the cake. The Anna figurine was missing, and mini Kristoff had sunken a little into the cake. "Who would've done that?"

Jack paused for a moment to think. A worried expression came over his face. "There's only one thing that could possibly be happening," he cried, "Go find Anna and don't let her leave your sight, I have to go talk to Elsa."

He ran off without telling me why, so I found Anna, wrapped my arms around her waist and wouldn't let go.

-Meanwhile- (Jack's P.O.V.)

I found Elsa and told her the situation.

"Pitch is back," I told her, holding her close in my arms, "But don't worry, I'll take care of it." I kissed her on the forehead and flew out, looking for that bastard, Aaron.

I found him on the water's edge of the fjord. After taking one step forward, someone grabbed me from behind and held their hand over my mouth.

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Frost," an eerie voice hissed as I spat on the hand, "Mustn't disturb our friend here."

Aaron had finished brewing a greenish potion in a small wooden bowl and held the Anna figurine in his hand. I could've sworn he had said the words "I'm sorry" before dunking the Anna into the bowl and seemingly burning his hand.

Everything went black for a moment, and I woke up in the ballroom.

**A/N: Ooh, Pitch is back! You should've known he'd be here sometime. But what will he do? Why a I asking the questions? I have no idea, but I guess we'll find out later.**

**Bye~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Curses and Courage

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 7! Yay! ... I got nothing else to say.**

Chapter 7: Curses and Courage (Kiara's P.O.V.)

I've practically been glued to Anna since Jack left. Even when she had to go to the bathroom, I stood outside the door and wouldn't let anyone in, even if it could accommodate more people. Some people, including Elsa, thought I was acting strangely or complained when they wanted to have a formal talk with her, but I just batted my eyes and whined, "I'm just trying to get to know my sis-in-law better." Some still questioned me, so I replied, "What? I'm twelve years old and my brother's getting married."

"Kiara, I love the attention and all, but don't you think you're over doing it?" Anna asked me after an hour.

Something came up from behind her and hovered over her head. It was a black figure, broad and menacing, and it seemed like it was ready to pounce. Anna was saying something to me, but I concentrated on the figure. The second it moved, I pushed Anna to the floor and jumped in front of her. The figure, which looked like a black wolf made of sand, fazed right through me, and in the midst of everything, in slow motion, I heard the words, "You are not the one I want." The wolf appeared on the other side of me, unaffected, and went after Anna, who was with Elsa and Kristoff, running. Elsa and Anna had torn their dresses to run faster, and Kristoff had ripped the sleeves of his tux.

The wolf was sprinting towards them, gaining ground on the trio. I stepped in, jumped to get right in front of it, and pinned down its shoulders.

"Run! Get away! Can't hold him much longer!" I shouted when Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa had stopped, watching me with a horrified expression. I kicked my shoe off my foot to get them to move, and they did. "So, Wolfie, how you want to do this?" I sneered to the creature.

"How about with a little help?" a voice replied in a sarcastically sweet tone. I didn't bother look up, but a familiar sensation passed me by. A small, cold breeze blew past my shoulders, and I knew Jack was nearby. I looked up to find he was trapped in the arms of a slender, black figure.

"You," I growled.

"Ah, you remember me. What a nice surprise," the voice hissed back.

-Meanwhile- (Anna's P.O.V.)

"She's not back yet," I fretted. Kiara had stayed behind to brawl with a ferocious wolf, just to save us.

"Don't worry. Kiara is a very strong and brave girl. She'll be okay," Elsa reassured me. Olaf, who had joined us when we were running, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I bet she's walking back right now," an unfamiliar voice spoke.

The lights went out, and a hissing noise emitted from somewhere. Purple gas started to surround us, and everything went black.

**A/N: You were expecting more, weren't you? Well, sorry, you'll have to wait a little longer. Now that we know it's Pitch, how do you think this'll play out? Why does Kiara already know him? Now that I think about it, I have quite a few ideas for the next chapter.**

**Read and review! Bye~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Poison

**A/N: Okay! I'm back with more story to tell. I have a nice long weekend away from school (even though I have to get my flu shot) and I plan on spending a majority of it typing. Anyway, I may/may not be starting a new story soon. I have the first few chapters typed up, but then I think it may be a little hard for me to keep up with both stories. What do you guys think? Go ahead and comment. Anyway, I shall send you a story.**

Chapter 8: Poison (Kiara's P.O.V.)

_"Youll never figure it out, will you?" The voice was teasing me. I knew it was just a nightmare, so I wasn't scared, but something about the voice just angered me so much._

_"So what? You will never be able to reach me," I grunted, obviously angering him._

_"Don't worry. I'll get you back."_

"You were the one who caused me that nightmare. How could I forget?" I mumbled. He smirked, let go of Jack, and pushed him into me, making me fall off of Wolfie's shoulders.

"I'll give you thirty seconds," he snickered, "to find that little bride of yours. Then I'll send the hounds."

We ran as fast as we could. Anna was nowhere to be found, until we passed Elsa's room, the snowflake decorations coated in real ice and snow. Jack kicked down the door, since I was wearing a dress, and we found Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa. Unfortunately, Wolfie had found us too. He pounced on top of Anna and bit her wrist, and she suddenly went limp. The four of us watched, horrified as to what just happened, as Wolfie had sauntered away, back to Pitch.

Anna's lightly tanned, peachy skin started to turn a dull, grayish color. The natural smile she passed out with faded into a straight, almost sad expression. Everything about her was becoming more and more depressing. Elsa was tearing up, Kristoff looked as if he could punch through a stone wall, Jack was trying his best to comfort Elsa, and Olaf seemed likely to cry at any moment. Everyone and everything was upsetting, and Elsa had covered the room in a growing layer of frost.

"Elsa... Kristoff... Jack... Olaf... Anna..." I whispered, looking to each of them. Determination smacked me in the back of the head. "Hey! We can't just be sitting here!" I exclaimed, startling the rest of them. "We can't just let Pitch win! We've got to figure out a way around this!"

"That's it, child." A familiar voice praised me. I wasn't sure who it was, but it was a soothing voice I have known all my life. It wasn't anyone here in the room, but I didn't fret too much over it.

"There's got to be an antidote somewhere," I proposed.

"Alright then," Elsa declared, much more queen-like than ever, "Jack, you will stay here with Kiara and Olaf and run the kingdom. The people and rulers of nearby areas should now see her as my sister-in-law, so they will be hospitable. Kristoff and I will go search for an antidote."

"But I-" Kristoff and I whimpered in unison. Elsa shot us a glare, which shut up the both of us.

"Elsa, you and Kiara stay here. Kristoff and I will go for the antidote," Jack reasoned, but she just shook her head.

"No. It has to be Kristoff and I who go. Manny said so," she whispered to him. He bowed his head, knowing that he couldn't get her to stay.

"No need to worry, Elsa!" I chimed in, "We'll take really good care of Arendelle."

"I know you will," Kristoff and Elsa said in unison.

We carried Anna to Elsa's bed and made her comfortable. She looked peaceful, but in a subtly depressing way. Everyone but Kristoff headed for the door, while he sat at the edge of the bed, holding the limp Anna's hand. Jack and Elsa left the room with Olaf, but I stayed behind with him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, today of all days," he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. It hurt so much to see him like this, even I was tearing up. He kissed her hand, and gazed on the seemingly lifeless body of his newlywed wife.

"No need to worry, bro," I spoke up, and he looked up at me. I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. "You're going to rescue your princess, like in the fairy tales, and I'll be here watching over her till you do."

He smiled at my words, and walked over to the door with me after missing Anna on her forehead. I turned out the lights, and we slowly closed the door behind us when we left.

**A/N: OMG it was so emotional and sad. Sorry if you cried, it happens. It ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. Don't forget to review and stuff like that.**

**Bye~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Departure

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To me. Unless it is/was your birthday recently. But anyway...**

**A/N: Hey! I'm writing while watching Once Upon a Time, which kind of helps but also makes it harder to concentrate, since I can only write during commercials. But I'm fine with it, and hopefully it doesn't affect my writing too much. Anyway, go ahead and read.**

Chapter 9: Departure (Kiara's P.O.V.)

"We'll be taking our leave soon, Kristoff," Elsa warned Kristoff as he was trudging to the caridge.

"No need to worry. Like I said, I'll be here as your fill-in till you get back," I reassured him, and he smiled. Olaf was giving out hugs to everyone there, even Elsa and Jack as they were hugging each other.

"I don't know how long it will be before we're back, but don't worry about us," Elsa said to Jack.

"Snowflake, there's nothing you can do about me worrying about you," Jack replied, earning a light nudge in the ribs from me.

Elsa and Kristoff left at the crack of dawn, and most of the village was still asleep.

"It won't be too hard to run a kingdom, right?" I asked Jack as we walked back to the castle. I held Olaf's hand, as I feared the I wouldn't be as good a princess as Anna, let alone being a queen for the time being.

-Later-

"Jack, don't you ever watch Elsa do her work? Why didn't you tell me there would be this much paperwork?" I whined as yet another stack of papers was being set in front of me by yet another messenger.

"I don't ever watch her work. She always closes the door and won't let me in," he explained, "Probably 'cause I'm distractingly handsome." I slapped his shoulder, and got to work on the many, many papers that sat before us. Olaf and Jack tried to help, but they ended up just playing in front of my desk, making it slightly cooler in the room. I rolled my eyes and smiled, and quickly moved on to the next document.

After all the paperwork and signing, I managed to get to Elsa's room to check up on Anna. She was laying in the same position as she was left in, Kristoff's single tear had dried and was staining her cheek. She looked so peaceful, and after seeing she was fine, I sat at the edge of the bed to relax a little.

"Anna, why didn't you ever tell me being a princess could be so hard? I don't think you've ever told me about your daily life. Now that we're sisters, we should chat more often," I acknowledged, even though I was really talking to myself.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why, can't I?"_

I'm not sure why I started to sing. I just did, maybe to make Anna, or make myself, feel better. It surely felt good to get out a nice, happy song to prepare me for the rest of the day.

When I got ready to leave and looked at Anna for the last time today, or at least for a few more hours, I could've sworn there was a small smile on her face that wasn't there before. Maybe, when I come by tomorrow, I'll sing her another lullaby, and maybe for all the days after that until she's better.

**A/N: So Kiara shall sing for Anna? How do you guys feel about that? How do you think Anna and/or Kiara feel about that? Anyway, looking forward to your reviews and such.**

**Bye~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Start

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a little while, and for a little bit, I might not be able to upload as often, you know, holidays and school work and all that. But I'll still try! So, let's get back to our story.**

Chapter 10: Start (Elsa's P.O.V.)

"Coachmen, here will be fine, thank you." I stepped out of the carrige, followed by Kristoff, who unhooked Sven from the harness. The horse left attached to the cart pulled away, leaving Kristoff, Sven, and I in the troll village.

"Grandpabbie? Bulda? Anyone?" Kristoff called out. Suddenly, like they did all those years ago when I had frozen Anna,the rocks around us rolled towards us and popped open to reveal the trolls.

"Kristoff! Sven! Nice to see you again. And Queen Elsa," they each said. I waved while a couple younger trolls jumped onto Kristoff and Sven. I cleared my throat, ceasing them from giggling and playing.

"Uh," Kristoff stuttered, "Where's Grandpabbie?" Another rock rolled up and opened.

"I know what has happened," the old and wise troll spoke, "Pitch Black, being of darkness, has struck again in Arendelle."

"And he got to Anna this time," I acknowledged. He pulled a crystal powder from his pocket and threw some up into the air. The orange powder formed into a portrait of Anna, who seemed cheerful as usual, before the accident.

"You're sister is in a deep state of a nightmare, caused by Pitch, as you know," Grandpabbie said. Anna was crouching and clutching her torso with one arm and her head with the other. "She will awaken from this state," he said, throwing black powder into the air, "when Pitch Black is defeated." The black powder formed into the ever-agonizing Pitch, who pounced on Anna much like his wolf had. Anna then dissolved, leaving Pitch by himself.

"No!" I shouted. Many of the trolls, Kristoff, and Sven stared at me.

"Do not fear," Grandpabbie reassured, "Pitch's lair is located at the summit of Destiny Tower." He handed me a folded up map.

"This map looks nothing like Arendelle," Kristoff exclaimed.

"That's because it's not a map of Arendelle," Grandapabbie replied, "It is a map of a nearby land named Coret. There, in the northern region," he said, while pointing to the map, "is where you will find the Destiny Tower."

"Thank you, Grandpabbie," Kristoff smiled. I folded up the map and placed it in my pocket. The sun was starting to set.

"Is it alright if we stay here for tonight?" I asked the trolls. They nodded. "Kristoff, we leave tomorrow."

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy that? Did anyone get my reference? If you did, I love you. I didn't use the same name of the actual land, but the Destiny Tower name is the same. So please review and all that, and if you did get the reference, please tell me what you think it is!**

**Bye~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Visitor

**A/N: I have an idea for a Elsa and Kristoff chapter, but I'm going to write Jack and Kiara first. Hopefully I won't forget what my idea was.**

**Anyway, let's go!**

Chapter 11: Visitor (Kiara's P.O.V.)

One day of Elsa not being here and the castle was a mess. I slept in Anna's room, since she was in Elsa's, and Jack stayed somewhere in the castle that I'd never had time to go to. Anna's room was disorganized when she brought me in the first time; I tried to keep it clean, and it stayed at about the same disorganization level.

"Stop it, Jack!" I yelled at him for the fourth time in less than two hours. A prince from another kingdom was coming over, expecting to see Elsa, for he was one of her suitors. I was trying to think of a way to tell him that Elsa was already dating Jack, but saying that without him being able to _see_ Jack was a little hard. The prince would probably think I was crazy and try to conquer Arendelle. After a few more lectures to Jack and a relaxing break with Olaf, the prince arrived.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

Today, some prince from another kingdom was visiting Arendelle to be a suitor for _my_ Elsa. Even if nobody could see me, everyone should know Elsa is mine and mine alone.

I think I made Kiara angry when she yelled at me five times in two hours. She and I both were a little irritated and annoyed that the prince didn't know what had happened to Anna and what Elsa did for it. If you're going to marry someone from another kingdom, let alone the _queen_, shouldn't you at least know what's happening in her realm?

(Kiara's P.O.V.)

"Greetings, Prince Aaron," I curtseyed, one hand behind my back in a fist, the other keeping my dress out of the path of my feet.

He didn't say anything for some time. When he finally spoke, he had a disgusted sort of tone.

"Where is Queen Elsa?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Didn't you hear?" I questioned, even more annoyed, "She is out of the kingdom for a royal... mission."

Aaron seemed even more annoyed and ticked off, so I led him to Elsa's study, where I usually spent most of the day. He observed it, a bothersome look on his face. This prince was the opposite of what Elsa would want in a man, so I decided I would quickly tell him that she had already chosen a suitor and get it over with.

"I'm sorry, Prince Aaorn," I started, "But Queen Elsa has already chosen a suitor from another kingdom, so she will not be needing to meet with you." I told it straight to his face, hoping he wouldn't become any more aggravated with me or Arendelle.

Aaron was silent for some time, and I saw Jack creep in out of the corner of my eye.

"Who is this suitor? From what kingdom?"

"Uh..." I stuttered. I wasn't sure what to say. "Prince Jack.. From the kingdom of... Coret." I was rambling off the top of my head, hopefully he wouldn't be able to tell. Jack gave me a what-was-that? look from his corner, which I returned with a sorry-I-panicked look.

Aaorn was silent again; so silent, I almost forgot he was there with us. "Alright," he finally spoke. He placed his hands on the desk and got out of his chair.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your ship?" I asked, a little apologetically. He shook his head, so I stayed in my chair. I looked to the desk, and singe marks were left where Aaron's hands had been. As he walked through the door, he looked back over his shoulder, and flicked his wrist. Suddenly, the marks were gone, and the desk was back in its original state. Aaorn quickly closed the doors behind him, and Jack looked at me in wonder.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked. I shook my head. "He can bend fire."

**A/N: Okay! I somehow wrote all this in less than a half hour, but now my brain hurts... Oh well. It was worth it. So conformation that Jack and Elsa are dating, and by the way, Kiara does NOT know about the map that Grandpabbie gave to Elsa. But she DOES know about Coret. Find out why and how she knows about this mythical place next time! Probably not next time, maybe like a few times after next time... But stay tuned! Go ahead and review and stuff so I know what y'all think!**

**Bye~!**


	12. Chapter 12: Conversation

**A/N: Haven't been on in a while, have I? Hehe... Sorry about that...**

**So I guess the even chapters will be about Elsa and Kristoff, and the odd will be Kiara and Jack. Alrighty then.**

Chapter 12: Conversation (Elsa's P.O.V.)

After waking ing the troll village and eating breakfast there, they gave us surplus supplies and sent us on our way. Grandpabbie had explained thoroughly how to sail to Coret. It would take less than two days to reach the shore, so Kristoff and I left as soon as possible.

Using my powers, I built us a ship made of ice. It wasn't anything grand, just the average vessel I see fishermen ride out on, small, yet sturdy. Kristoff was first on board, then Sven, then myself. We waved goodbye to the trolls as we started the first leg of our journey on sea.

After about an hour of Kristoff trying to steer the ship, and I having to correct him, we finally had some time while the current carried us through the waters.

"Why do you think this happened to Anna?" I asked, breaking the silence, "Why couldn't it have happened to me?"

"Hey," he began, "don't get down on yourself like that. It's it very queen-like."

"Hmph," I protested. "It's just that I don't want to see Anna get hurt, which I probably put her in great danger, letting her marry you," I joked.

"What I meant was," Kristoff proclaimed, "you shouldn't regret things that had their own way of happening. This happened for a reason that wasn't your fault, and that's why we're going to the Destiny Tower."

"Alright."

Sven, like he and Olaf always would, beamed at the sight of everyone around him being happy.

"Hey Elsa, you should sing that song from the Great Freeze," Kristoff suggested, and with nothing else to do, I agreed.

I started to sing, feeling of fear and hesitation leaving me with every word. I didn't do he exact moves from the first time, but I had made myself an ice replica of my coronation dress over my journey clothes, a single glove, and a tiara of ice.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

I sang the last line of the song, Kristoff and Sven clapping and cheering. But that only reminded me of Anna, and I let out an accidental burst of ice in Kristoff's direction, knocking him off the dock.

And to make matters worse, a storm was coming.

**A/N: Way to go Elsa! You sing your little heart out. Actually, you're probably taller than me... Whatever. Anyway, laters!**

**Bye~!**


End file.
